I'm Here for You
by Debbie Dai-chan
Summary: A simple Heart-to-Heart converstaion between Kim and Ken. PLS R


I'm Here For You

By Debbie (Dai-chan)  
  


I snuggled myself in my dark yellow jacket, wondering why was I doing this. Right now, I was standing before the door of the Ichijoujis', standing alone except for a tiny envelope tucked under my jacket.

I silently drew out the envelope and took a gaze at it. '_Tomodachi Ichijouji Ken_' was written on the front, small and bold like my own handwriting. I wondered why did I write 'Friend' beside his name. I barely knew him that well. Sure, we were in the same Judo class, but beside that, we had almost no companionship between us. I knew that he was one of the best Judo fighters, and I was close to his skills, too. I only knew him for little over a year, occasionally seeing him in the classes, but often during the news and on the newspaper. I guess that his popularity didn't surprise me. He did really splendid with his mental skills and prowess. 

But I didn't really see him as the brilliant genius like the others did. I knew him because he was kind. I liked his smile. It was always gentle, but surprising as it was, I could see the slyness twisted into that gentle smile. There was something about him that only I can see. No one else knew about his true identity that we the Digidestined knew very well. But still . . . Only _I_ could see his _real_ identity. I wondered what made me came here to the Ichijoujis' door to give him the envelope that contains a brief letter.

Perhaps that was because of the New Digidestined's news of the Digimon Emperor departing the Digital World. They acknowledged all of us Original Digidestined about it. They mentioned that the Digimon Emperor finally realized his dark side and realized how much he made the Digimon suffer for his own amusement. They said that he was so shocked at his own cruel techniques that he lost the dark uniform that surrounded about him. But not even the darkness left him. He earned a crest, a crest that was not seen for a long time, a Crest of Kindness. But still, not even the Crest of Kindness could save his Digimon, Wormon. Wormon gave his life up in hopes that Ken would see his kindness and came back to the goodness.

I can imagine his horror and remorse in my mind. Ken, his smooth face contorted into a visage of immeasurable guilt and terror as he embraced the dying Wormon in his trembling arms. I could see Ken becoming speechless in his shock as Wormon, his only friend, the only one that cared for him, deleted in his arms. I could almost hear him crying for his name in a quavering voice.

I wiped warm tears from my faces, smiling to myself. Why was this happening? That I cried for him even though I wasn't there? That I shared his pain? I suffered the same. But the problem . . . I gained forgiveness when he didn't. I gained a new friendship when he lost the only friend he ever had. Why must I be the one that shared understanding? I bore the Crest of Empathy. I understand everything, but why me? It was not coincidental. There must be a reason why. Maybe I was supposed to help him. But what can I do? We weren't that close. I even wondered if he ever remembers me from the class.

I gazed again at the name - '_Tomodachi Ichijouji Ken_'. I wonder if he would be my friend, the friend to the Digidestined. I want to help, that's all. I want to tell him that I understand, and if he needs a friend, I will be here for him.

Exhaling the breath I was holding back, I raised a fist and knocked softly. I bit my lower lip when no one answered the door. Maybe I knocked too quiet. Again, I reached to knock, but the door opened wide to reveal a woman with a sorrowful eyes and a tired smile. 

"Hello." Her voice was soft, but weak as if she was at the verge of tears. I stared at her, suddenly feeling an urge to hug her and say that everything will be all right. But I held back. That was my reaction to help people because I always understood. The woman became puzzled when I didn't answer back. "Uh, is there something you want?"

I managed to crack a gentle smile to ease her concern and voiced out, "Ichijouji-san, I came here to give this letter for Ken. I heard that he came back, so I thought I could . . ." I silently handed the envelope at Ichijouji-san. She appeared hesitant, and then took it carefully. She took a gaze at the words I wrote on the front, and I could see her indigo eyes widening in surprise, but softened down.

"I hope he will be all right. I'm getting quite worried about him." I bowed out of respect to her, and then turned to leave. But the shaking voice of Ichijouji-san stopped me in my tracks.

"Excuse me, lady, but who are you, really? A reporter or something?" I turned back to see Ichijouji-san watching me with mild caution. I understood why she felt that way. "May I ask your name?"

I smiled back. "My name is in this letter. Ken might know me, but you can tell him that I'm a friend who wants to help. Good evening, Ichijouji-san." I again bowed and left in the hallway.

***

The school bell rang. I sighed in relief and stuffed the textbook languidly in my school bag as the kids rushed out the classroom. It was two days since I gave the letter to Ichijouji-san. I began to worry. In my letter, I left my cell phone number in hopes that Ken might call me for help. But I then wondered if I rushed too fast. Maybe Ken needed some time to think it over. I _really_ wanted to help.

"Hey, Kim, are you waiting for school to begin the next morning or something?"

I looked up to see Yamato standing in the doorway, smiling at me. Like a tradition, he always stopped by my literature class after school to walk together. His friendly smile and sparkling grey-blue eyes soothed my anxiety, and I grinned back. 

"_Goman_, Matt. I was just thinking." I hurriedly finished packing my bag and went to him.

"Really? About what?" He took my hand as we strolled down the wide hall.

I lowered my eyes from him. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about Ken. The Original and New Digidestined were still cautious about him, especially Taichi and Frankie, whose Digimon have been under the Digimon Emperor's control before. I understood about their precaution, but I wondered if Ken would ever change. That was why I decided to help Ken, even though my friends would protest about it.

"About something. It's not a big deal," I murmured.

"Kimika." I flinched at my full name and glanced upward at his face. The ash blond hair swayed over his eyes as he cocked his head at me. He appeared worried. He spoke, "Kim, I can see that you have a lot on your mind. You look deeply concerned about something. Maybe someone. You can tell me."

"Oh, Matt, only if that would be easy," I said, turning away.

"Is that something that you wouldn't tell me?" He sounded a bit hurt.

I sighed, and then turned back to him. "It's not you. Please, don't tell anything to anybody. I went to the Ichijoujis' two nights ago."

Yamato lightly scowled. "You went to the Ichijoujis'? Are you trying to help that Ken?" 

Yamato was one of the few Digidestined during the discussion of Ken that was silent. He didn't appear eager to help Ken, but then he didn't protest against the idea that Ken should join the Digidestined. Taichi and Frankie aggressively objected. Even Jyou and Sora supported the idea of rejecting Ken for joining, though not strongly. Though young, Iori appeared upset at the idea and allowed himself to seethe, criticizing against Ken. 

Daisuke and Takeru began the idea to request Ken to join. They burdened the information that they might need more help since the Digital World was still open, which means that they are still needed to protect it. Koushiro, Miyako, and Hikari appeared hesitant to share their thoughts of Ken and often were uncertain if they should let Ken to join or not. I didn't know what Michael and Mimi would think since they weren't there, but we already sent them e-mail about it. Michael was like Koushiro, Miyako, and Hikari, doubtful and reluctant. Mimi seemed supportive of Ken and demanded that he should join since he was a Digidestined, and the Digidestined need to stick together. 

Only Yamato and I were silent since we were the speculative ones. We tend to ponder at the idea of either we should let Ken to join or not. Yamato was more likely to reject the idea, but I really want to ask Ken to join. Dark or good, a Digidestined is a Digidestined, and Ken was a Digidestined. He was part of us, and we were part of him.

"What exactly were you doing over there, Kim?" Yamato demanded, still scowling.

I brushed back the thin tresses that framed my face and shrugged. "I simply gave Ichijouji-san a letter for him. That's all."

Yamato then smiled, which surprised me. "I know you too well. You want to help him."

I crossed my arms. "Is that wrong?"

"Not from your point of view."

"Look, Matt, I do want to help him. He's a Digidestined after all. It doesn't matter what do you or Tai or Frankie think. Maybe he won't come back to us because he thinks we couldn't forgive him. I understand that. Maybe he needs our forgiveness and is afraid to ask."

Yamato looked rather puzzled. "What are you talking about? You understand what?"

I swallowed the words back in my throat. He didn't know about my secret that only Jyou and Taichi knew. My dark secret. I was not ready. Like Ken, I wasn't ready to tell my friends about my dark secret. But the difference was that I was already a Digidestined, and Ken wasn't yet. He needed forgiveness. I already had it.

A muffled ringing silenced us. I blinked in surprise as the ringing came from inside my backpack. Would it be Ken? I knelt down, opening my backpack as Yamato waited in silence. Sure enough, my black cell phone was ringing. I looked at the screen of the phone. He was calling from a pay phone.

"_Konniechiwa?_" I whispered as Yamato leaned against the lockers, watching me with narrowed eyes.

"Um . . ." I recognized the nervous voice as Ken! He sounded really timid and tense. "Is this Inoue Kimika?"

"Yes, Ken, this is me," I murmured, wishing that he would see my relieved smile. Yamato saw it, instead, and to my surprise, he also smiled. "Are you feeling all right?"

The voice behind the phone was silent. I patiently waited, and then finally he answered back, "I got your letter. Would you like to meet me at the plaza beside my school? It shouldn't be that far."

"Sure, Ken, I will be there."

"And, Kimika-san?"

"_Hai?_"

"_Arigatou_ for the letter." Then he hung up.

I lowered my cell phone, the relieved smile on my lips. Yamato reached to touch my face, and I realized with astonishment that I was crying. 

"Kim, you always cry whenever you sympathize with someone who needs help," Yamato touched a falling tear and gazed interestingly at it.

I wiped away tears. Sometimes, I thought I was weak when I cried, but Yamato made sense. Maybe I shed tears because I finally reached to Ken. "So, Matt, what should I do?"

"Go to him."

I smiled and pecked a thankful kiss on his cheek. Then I rushed out the school.

***

I was there, alone. I gazed around the plaza that was settled beside the school. It was empty, even for this time of the day. Usually, it would be crowded with chattering kids, but Ken must have picked it because it was vacant. I sought for a bench, and I found it, installed under a large tree. Perfect for shade. Removing my backpack, I sat there and restfully watched the breeze swaying the leaves above. Inside, I hoped that Ken would actually show up. What if he changed his mind and left before I arrived? What if I was too late, and Ken thought I didn't carry out my promise to show up? I have to be patient and wait.

"Kimika-san?"

I turned my head to see where the hushed voice came from. I gently smiled at a boy in his grey school uniform standing near the tree. He looked quiet as he watched me with slanted dark twilight indigo eyes. I can see emotions easily by looking in the eyes. He looked really surprised, but lightly relieved. He was unmoving, staring at me, shy, unwilling.

"_Konniechiwa_, Ken-san," I murmured with my usual cheerful voice. "I've been waiting for you."

Ken cocked his head in curiosity at me, his blue-black hair swaying. "I thought you wouldn't show up."

"Well, I did show up. Why won't you sit beside me for a minute? It's nice over here under the shade."

"_Arigatou_." He bowed politely at me, and then went to sit on the bench. He didn't look every inch as the Digimon Emperor the others mentioned about. I got my first glimpse of the Digimon Emperor, and Ken, who sat by me, didn't look exactly the same. Ken stared out of nowhere, silent. I was also quiet, because it was my custom for the one who needs help to speak out first, not me.

After a few moments, Ken finally spoke. "Are you really a Digidestined?"

I smiled at him and nodded. I wasn't surprised that he asked me that question. I suspected that it wasn't the question he wanted to ask.

Ken glanced over to me, and then lowered his eyes. "I thought so. I saw you in the Digital World."

"I saw you, too, as someone else." I saw Ken's face twisting with guilt, but it disappeared quickly. He lowered his head, closing his eyes. I rested my hand on his shoulder, adding, "There is something you want to ask me about, isn't there?"

Ken looked up in surprise, but I only smiled. He took a gaze at my hand, but I didn't remove it, just waiting. Then his indigo eyes met my brown eyes. "Do you see me as a _tomodachi_?"

I withdrew back my hand and smoothed my school skirt, my eyes rising to watch the sky. "What did my letter say?"

From the corners of my eyes, he putted down his backpack on his lap and drew out a lightly wrinkled paper with writing that I immediately recognized as mine. He kept it. He fidgeted with it, then quietly spoke out from the letter, "_'Tomodachi Ichijouji Ken, You might not remember my face, but my name is Inoue Kimika from the Judo classes. I heard about your true disappearance and heart. I wish to help you out whenever you need me. All I can say is that if you need a friend, you don't have to search very far. Here is my number for if you need to hear a friend. I hope I can be your friend because you already are mine. Your Future Tomodachi, Inoue Kimika.'_"

I watched as Ken folded the letter neatly, putting it back in the back bag. I heard a small sigh from him. "Kimika-san, why? Why do you want to help?"

I answered back, "I want to help because I shared the same pain."

Ken gazed at me with bewilderment. I nodded quietly. "I suffer the same you did. I lost someone very close to me. I was very young, only seven. She was the sister of my best friend, and she was very injured. Her family wanted her to live, but she was paralyzed and in a coma. So I let her die because she asked me."

Ken was utterly speechless, staring at me with the wide twilight indigo eyes. I smiled, feeling the warm tears streaming on my face, and I didn't bother to clear them away. "So I suffered along with my best friend. I never wanted forgiveness because he wasn't the one who could forgive that easily. I lost him, too, but thanks to another friend, I revealed my secret to my friend, and he forgave me. I lost one friend, but I regained another. So I do understand what have you been through, and I hope if there is anything I can help, I will."

I saw few tears running downward on Ken's face. Were my words so poignant that they made him cry? I never knew. "Oh, Ken-san, I never meant to make you cry."

Ken shook his head quickly, wiping his tears. "No, no . . . It is so unbelievable that you have been through the same thing that I did. And I found a friend that I lost before."

"And who is this friend?" I asked.

His answer to my question was that Ken again opened his backpack. I could see two black eyes peeking out from the backpack. I was surprised to see a baby Digimon smiling at me, the leaf-tail shyly curling over his head. Ken did find a friend. The only friend that he ever had before. The friend was once lost, but like friends, he will never leave. He came back.

I smiled as I stroked a finger on the baby Digimon's cheek, making him blushing. "_Konniechiwa_, _Tomodachi_ Leafmon."

"You know his name?" Ken pondered.

"I'm a Digidestined. I know the Dig babies' names, and beside, my Digimon helps take care of them in the Primary Village." I then withdrew my finger and looked upward to Ken. "Why did you show me your friend?"

He lowered his eyes to Leafmon. "I found out that you are a Digidestined, and I want to show you that I finally found my Digimon. I don't know why."

Leafmon began to bounce in the backpack, his eyes darting at Ken and me. "Leaf, Leaf, Ken, you should tell her about your question. Leaf."

Ken bit on his lower lip, then turned to me, his face tight. "Kimika-san, would you forgive me?"

I blinked in surprise. That was his question? He didn't do anything to my Digimon or me. "Ken-san, I'm not the one who can give you forgiveness. You have to ask the other Digidestined, not me. I already forgive you because I understand."

Ken nodded. He then watched the horizon. "I'm not sure if I want to join the Digidestined. I don't know if they will forgive me."

"Give them time, Ken-san. You don't have to hasten yourself to join them. I can see that you need more time to think it over, but I can remind you that there are Digidestined who want you to join, and other Digidestined who disagree at that. Take time, but don't forget that you are a Digidestined, and you are destined to help protect the Digital World like we are."

"I understand, Kimika-san."

"Please, call me Kim."

Ken then cracked a smile. The gentle smile that I knew very well. "Call me Ken, then."

I smiled back, the same gentle smile I shared with him. "So is that a deal? We are friends for now?"

Ken gazed down to the open hand that I held up. Then he took a grasp on it, gentle and kind. "_Tomodachi._"

I think that Ken will join us Digidestined, and if he will, he will earn the best friends he will have. After all, he is a Digidestined. He is part of us and we are part of him. We are one.

Never the end! 

Please review or I will release Demy on you. He's developing a nice collection of teeth by the minute. . ^^


End file.
